1. Field
An electrically conductive structure, a flexible wiring board, a production method thereof, and an electronic device including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexible electrically conductive structure, such as a flexible wiring board or a flexible transparent electrode, has been employed in the various electronic devices. To provide for downsizing, improving function, and wearability, the flexible wiring board would desirably provide high conductivity and tolerate bending and flexural deformation, for example maintaining original electrical properties (e.g., low electrical resistance) even when the wiring board or the electrically conductive structure is repeatedly subjected to folding or bending with a small curvature radius.
There have been attempts to provide a flexible wiring board or a flexible electrically conductive structure by using a metal wire such as copper, a metal nanowire, a metal oxide, or graphene, but providing suitable electrical properties and bendability at the same time has been difficult for most of the products developed so far. Accordingly, there remains a need for a flexible conductive structure, e.g., a flexible wiring board capable, having improved bending properties together with the desirable electrical properties.